


The one with the broken smile

by sunshineshoyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anorexia, Anxiety, Bullying, Depressed Hinata Shouyou, Depression, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineshoyo/pseuds/sunshineshoyo
Summary: Hinata is depressed and about to end it all. Read to know how the team reacts.





	The one with the broken smile

Monday. 5 am. Shoyo couldn’t sleep yet again. To be honest, when could he last sleep? He glanced at his phone, the bright screen hurting his eyes. No notifications. Shoyo sighed and put his phone away. He groggily walked to the shower, trying not to look at his disgusting body. Fat. Gross. The boy turned the shower on, stepping into the cold water. Shoyo was used to the cold showers since he couldn’t really use warm water because as that is for his parents and Natsu. You see, Shoyo isn’t really seen as part of the family. 

Once Shoyo was done with his shower, he quickly changed, trying not to glance at his body. He had to put on his clothes really slow and careful since he didn’t want to brush against the bruises and cuts. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and ended up staring at himself in the mirror. 

“Ugly. Disgusting.” Shoyo mumbled to himself. He quickly turned away from the mirror, trying not to cry. “Goddamnit... Why can’t I just be pretty and loved?” 

He packed his backpack and quietly walked out of the house. He usually doesn’t eat breakfast. Well, to be honest, he usually never eats anything… By the time Shoyo got to the school, it was 6.30AM and time for practice. “Oi, boke!” Shoyo flinched at Tobio’s loud voice. “G-Good morning Kageyama..!” Shoyo stuttered chirpily. Tobio tilted his head. “What’s wrong?” “N-Nothing, what do you mean.. Haha..” Tobio sighed and decided not to push it since he knew how stubborn Shoyo is.

Practice went by quickly. Shoyo did well, disregarding the few times he got hit in the face with a ball. Shoyo waited for everyone else to leave the dressing room. He wanted to get dressed alone since he didn’t want anyone to see the injuries on his body. 

When Shoyo finished dressing up, he rushed to class, not wanting to be late. He tripped a few times along the way, being clumsy as he is. As Shoyo got to class and sat down, he noticed the things written on his desk. “Fat” “Ugly” “Stupid” “Useless” “Faggot” “Waste of air”. At this point, Shoyo was used to the bullying, so much that he was numb to it. He heard a few of his classmates snicker at him, but he just decided to ignore it. 

Time for lunch. Shoyo, as usual, didn’t have any food with him. He took his volleyball and went outside to practice. Around the end of the lunch break, Tobio walked by. “Oi, boke! Why’re you spending your break practicing? Shouldn’t you be eating?” He said as he walked to Shoyo. “Oh! Uh… I ate already, bakayama!” Shoyo squeaked, looking down at his feet. “Oi… Are you eating properly?” Tobio said, taking Shoyo’s arm into his hand. “You’re really skinny!” “I… Uh… I mainly eat veggies and non-fatty foods, haha!” Shoyo said, yanking his arm away from Tobio. “Oh wow look at the time.. I’ve got to go to class! Bye bakageyama!” Shoyo yelped, grabbing his ball and running to class. “What’s going on with him..?” Tobio mumbled to himself, concerned about his decoy’s health.

**Author's Note:**

> hey sweethearts<3 yes hello i am alive! anyway, if you like this story, please give kudos!! that'll encourage me to continue it!!


End file.
